User blog:Martin148/Unit Ideas!
Headline text 'Unit Idea- Cyclone and Melody' Dark unit-Cyclone(7*)- Summoning:"You summoned me..? Very well, I shall show you the power of the Eclipse..." Fusion: "She helped me and now you? Intresting..."' '' ''' Lord stats: HP:4,450 ATK: 1600 DEF:1700 REC:1600 '''Leader skill: ''Luminus Shine- 45% boost to Max Hp, Def, Boost spark damage(100%), Spark damage slightly boosts BB gague(2~3BC), Boosts DEf when HP is low and Boosts ATK when HP is high. Ex skill: A shadow in the wind: boosts spark damage by 50% and 20% boost to all parameters when Melody's Feather is equipped or when Melody is in the same squad. Brave Burst: Darkness- Overdrive: 45 combo powerful dark attack on all foes, slightly boosts BB gauge fill rate(30% boost), and 50% damage reduction for 1 turn. Super Brave Burst: Drakness- Eclipse: 30 powerful combo dark attack on all foes, 12 powerful combo attack on single foe, probable 1 turn atk reduction(20% to reduce atk by 35%, 40% at max level), and 50% damage reduction for 1 turn. Infinete Eclipse Cyclone(Omni)-"Yes...Thank you summoner...Now lets us cover this land in darkness..." Fusion: "With her, my power is at its best...but, thank you for this..." Summoning: " We know not what we can do until we lose those closest to us...I will find her..." Lord Stats: HP:5,720 ATK:1750 DEF:1800 REC: 1750 Leader Skill: Shadowing Memories: 50% boost to Max HP, Def, Hugely boosts spark damage(150%), Spark Damage boosts BB gauge(3~5), Greatly Boost DEF when HP is low '(1% for every 1% of HP depleted) and Greatly boost ATK when HP is high (1% for every 1% of HP remaining).' Extra Skill: Until We Meet Again...:30% boost to all parameters when Melody's Feather is equipped or when Melody is in the same squad, greatly boost spark damage(100%), and adds BB gauge boost(2~4) to BB/SBB. Brave Burst: Darkness- Override: 50 Combo powerful dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate(50%), Boosts DEF relative to Atk for 3 turns and 50% damage reduction for 1 turn. Super Brave Burst: Tenebrae Caedem ''- 40 powerful combo dark attack on all foes, 20 powerful combo attack on single foe, probable huge atk reduction(30% chance to reduce by 60%, 75% at max level.), boost ATK relative to DEF and 50% damage reduction for 1 turn.'' Ultimate Brave Burst- Myosis- 60 Massive attack on all foes, massive boost to spark damage(300% boost), 75% damage reduction for 2 turns, fills BB gauge to Max for 3 turns, enormously boost ATK and DEF(200%) boost, and activates Dark Barrier. Light Unit- Melody(7*)-Summoning-"You summoned me...Does that mean you can summon him?" '' Fusion: "Thank you for your help, hopefully he's alright..."'' Lord Stats: HP: 4,100 ATK: 1,650 DEF: 1,200 REC:1,200 Leader Skill: Forsaken Darkness: 45% Boost to HP, Rec, Greatly Recovers HP(3,000 Hp+ 20% of REC), BB(6BC) each turn, boost Crit rate(20%) and damage(100%), probable resistance against 1 KO attack(35% chance to resist 1 KO), and negates all status Ailments. Ex Skill: Dawn Breaker: boost attack relative to def, probable spark crtical & 20% boost to all parameters when Eclipse's Blade Fragment or Eclipse is in the same squad. Brave Burst- Luminosity- Overdrive: Enormously boosts BB gauge(12BC), adds all elements to attack and boost elemental for 3 turns, reduces damage taken by 50% For one turn, boosts spark and critical damage, and gradually recovers HP for 3 turns.(2,500hp+10 of units REC) Super Brave Burst: Luminosity- Scorching: 12 combo Light, Fire attack on all foes, boosts max HP(15% at any level), boosts def relative to rec, greatly recovers HP(4,500hp+15% units rec), reduces damage by 50% fore one turn,removes all status ailments for 3 turns and fills own BB gauge to max. Radiating Light Melody(Omni)-"I'm stronger now...and with this power I'll find him...thank you summoner." Fusion: "We have to move forward, I'm worried." Summoning:"Pain comes with loss, and with loss comes hope. We will find him." Lord stats: HP: 5,500 ATK: 1,900 DEF: 1,800 REC: 1,800 Leader Skill- Angel of Luminosity: 50% boost to HP, Rec, Massivley recovers HP, BC each turn, Greatly boosts Crit Rate(30%) and damage(150%), Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks(20% chance) and negates all status Ailments. Extra Skill: Reunited- 30% boost to all Parameters when Cyclone's Blade Fragment is equipped or when Cyclone is in the same squad, Boost ATK relative to remaining HP, and adds boost crit rate & Probable Spark Critical, to BB/SBB. Brave Burst: Luminosity- Screech: Enormously boosts BB gauge(12BC), adds all elements to attack and greatly boost elemental for 3 turns, reduces damage taken by 50% for one turn, hugely boosts spark and critical damage(150%), and massively recovers HP for 3 turns.(4,500hp+15% of units REC) Super Brave Burst: Factione Illuminare: 15 powerful Light, Fire, and Earth attack on all foes, boost max HP(15% at any level), boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, recovers HP(3,500+15% of units Rec), reduces damage received by 50%, removes all status ailments for 3 turns, and fills own BB gauge to max. Ultimate Brave Burst: Mitosis: 60 Massive Light attacks on all foes, massive boost to critical damage(300%), Boosts Max HP(20%), 75% Damage reduction for 2 turns, massively boost elemental damage, fully recovers HP for 3 turns and activates Light Barrier. Notes: Tenebrae Caedem is Latin for Dark Assassination. Factione Illuminare is Latin for Breaking Shine. Spheres: Melody's Feather: 10% to all parameters and boost crit rate(20%). Cyclone's Blade Fragment: 10% to all parameters and boost spark damage by 60%. Category:Blog posts